Bastard
by EdithMalfoy
Summary: Marigold has a very important question for her Aunt Mary.


Marigold sat in the nursery alone. She was supposed to be working on her school work but she couldn't concentrate. She had started school that week at the school in the village with George as both Mary and Edith wanted them to make friends their own age. But while George seemed to make friends simply by breathing Marigold was not to lucky.

The older kids made fun of her when her cousin wasn't looking and her teacher seemed to hate her. She didn't know why but she was nasty to her and always called her a little bastard. She didn't know what that meant but she knew it wasn't nice.

She would asked Edith, her guardian and her mama, but she was in London working at the office. Whatever that meant. Marigold wanted to ask Donk but he was missing Sybbie and she knew how he got when someone bothered him when he was writing to her older cousin.

And Nana Cora was going over the weekends plans for the bizarre. So Marigold went to find her Aunt Mary.

Aunt Mary was her favorite person besides her Mama Edith. She never lied to her and she told the best stories. So maybe she would tell her what a bastard was or what it meant.

Marigold found Mary in the garden reading a letter. Probably from one of her men as Nana Cora always said. Marigold climbed up into the bench and say right beside her aunt.

"Aunt Mary?" she asked.

Mary looked down at her little niece. Marigold was really starting to look like Edith although she wasn't as high strung as her mother. She had realized the truth after she played with Marigold one day.

Edith had been sick and George had been with Robert so Mary went to play with the little ward. But as Marigold played with her doll and sang her a lullaby Mary remembered watching Edith do the same as a child. After confirming her belief with her mother she had treated the quiet little girl as she did Sybbie.

"Yes Marigold?" Mary said.

Marigold played with the hem of her dress. "What's a bastard?" she asked not looking up at her aunt.

Mary looked at the six year old with wide eyes. She couldn't believe her niece had just asked her that. "Where did you hear that from?" she asked.

Marigold shrugged. "People at school." she answered.

Mary sighed resolving to talk to George about watching over his cousin at school. "Marigold you know how we call you our ward but Edith is your mama?" she asked.

The little girl looked up at her aunt and nodded a smile playing on her lips. "Mama Edith says I'm to tell non family that I'm their ward but she is my mummy." she said happy that she was so bright.

Mary smiled at her nieces words. She was smart for a six year old. "Well my dear your mama and papa were not married when you were born and children that are born to unmarried parents are considered illegitimate or bastards." She explained wishing Edith were here to tell Marigold.

Marigold frowned. "But then why's it a bad word? I'm a good kid." she said.

Mary smiled. "You are a good kid but it's not a nice word. It means a person is bad or not good enough." she said.

Marigold's lip trembled a bit. "Aren't I good enough?" she asked trying not to cry.

Mary sighed and put the letter down before scooping the child into her lap. "Marigold love you are a very special little girl. And even though your parents were not married does not mean that you are not loved." she said. She wanted her to feel good but she also knew she had to tell her the truth. "But just because we love you and don't care how you came to be doesn't mean others do it will. We love your mother but what she did was wrong and even though she can not claim you as her own to protect you there will be those that know or suspect the truth. And they will not always be kind." she said.

Marigold sniffled. "So some people will always be mean?" she asked.

Mary nodded. "But you will learn to ignore them. You're a strong little girl. You can do it." she said.

Marigold wiped at her moist eyes and smiled. "I'll show them how strong I am Aunt Mary." she promised.

Mary smiled. She knew if anyone could do it it would be her niece.

(this is not apart of the Breakfast Woes verse and is a one shot. Downton Abbey. It all belongs to Julienne Fellows. Read and Review!)


End file.
